Vacation
by Heidi
Summary: Sam and Donna run into each other on vacation


Vacation  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, July Challenge For Sam4Donna List  
  
Spoilers-2 Cathedrals  
  
Thanks to all the people who encouraged and helped me to write this.  
  
  
  
Donna smiled as she laid on the beach. A glorious week of no Josh, no beeper, no cellular phone, and no crises. She savored the vacation because it would be the last real free time she would have before they all headed into re election mode. Donna also knew that she'd probably be subpoenaed and questioned by the Grand Jury. It was a given considering she worked for the Deputy Chief of Staff and was the first assistant told about the MS thing. She put it out of her mind. This was her first real vacation out of Washington and she was damned sure not to think about work things and would most likely be her last.  
  
Just as she was settling herself down, a Frisbee came falling into her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to hit you." a tan Sam Seaborn said to the blond.  
  
"It's okay." Donna said as she looked up.  
  
"Donna, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, very surprised to see her on *his* beach.  
  
"Hi, Sam. I'm on vacation." Donna said.  
  
"Me too. We should get together later." Sam said, making a mental note to talk to her later if she was still on the beach.  
  
"Yeah, but you'd better get back to your friends." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Sam said and walked away.  
  
  
Donna was packing up her beach gear when Sam jogged over to her.  
  
"Hey, leaving already?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get out of the sun." Donna said, looking at her now pinking alabaster skin.  
  
"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Sam asked.  
  
"Room service and a good movie." Donna said, grimacing at the thought of spending the night alone again.  
  
"Why don't we have dinner together tonight?" Sam asked.  
  
"Don't you have plans with your friends?" Donna asked.  
  
"No, not tonight. Wanna have dinner?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm at the Bellwood Sands Hotel in room 2120." Donna said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. I'm at Sands in room 2125." Sam said.  
  
"So, I'll see you at 6 at my door?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah, see ya then." Sam said and watched Donna trudge back to the hotel.  
  
  
Donna smiled to herself as she walked away. She was glad that she had someone to eat dinner with. A couple days of being alone at dinner was starting to wear on her.   
  
At 6 p.m., Sam knocked on the door to Donna's room.  
  
"Hey, come on in." Donna said.  
  
"I'm really shocked that we haven't run into each other before today." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, I've been mainly at the pool or on the beach." Donna said.  
  
"Tell me about it. Between the beach and the gym and my friends, I haven't been here too much either." Sam said.  
  
"So where are we going to dinner?" Donna asked in the elevator.  
  
"A place called Rotellis." Sam said.  
  
"Sounds good." Donna said.  
  
  
Sam guided Donna over to the rental car. She did a double take.  
  
"You rented a 2001 Ford Mustang, fully loaded to drive around for a week?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted something nice, plus I won't get to do this again for a while." Sam said, shocked that Donna would know that much about cars. She caught his look and smiled.  
  
"That's the car every woman wants to be driving. It's nice." Donna said and climbed into the car.  
  
Sam chatted with Donna during the drive to the beach front restaurant.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant affair and their table overlooked the ocean.  
  
"If you don't have plans for tomorrow night, we're having a weenie roast on the beach. Would you be interested in coming with me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Call me. I'll be back in the room by 3. I have a date with the spa." Donna said with a smile.  
  
"See you in the morning." Sam said.  
  
"Good night." Donna said and shut her hotel room door.  
  
Donna headed for the spa right after enjoying the buffet.  
  
"Good morning Miss Moss." Angela said.  
  
"Hello. I'm ready for my spa day." Donna said.  
  
  
Sam headed for the beach after a quick workout and shower in the gym.  
  
"Who's the blond from yesterday?" Cole asked.  
  
"She's Josh's assistant and a friend." Sam said.  
  
"Really? You seemed to know her pretty well for her just being a 'friend'." Terry said.  
  
"She's just a friend and that's it. Oh, I invited her tonight to the weenie roast." Sam said.  
  
"Just a friend, right?" Cole asked.  
  
"Guys, drop it." Sam said, the warning in his voice extremely obvious.  
  
  
Donna spent her day getting revitalizing treatments, a massage, pore cleansing, and a makeover. She stepped into the elevator and turned to see who was behind her.  
  
"Hey Sam." Donna said.  
  
"Hi. Wow you look great." Sam said.  
  
"It was nice to be the one pampered for a change." Donna said.  
  
"I bet it was. Do you still want to come to the weenie roast tonight?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, what time do I need to be ready by?" Donna asked.  
  
"I'll see you around 7." Sam said.  
  
"Okay." Donna said.  
  
Donna walked into her room and headed for her closet. She wanted to find something nice to wear. She wanted to impress Sam's friends.  
  
Sam knocked on Donna's door at five minutes before seven.  
  
"Hey, come on in." Donna said.  
  
"You look nice tonight." Sam complimented her.  
  
"Thanks. I wanted to look nice for your friends." Donna said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. My friends will think you're great." Sam said.  
  
"Should we go?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sam said.  
  
  
Sam and Donna made their way down the beach to where there was a large bonfire already going.  
  
"Hey guys. This is Donna Moss. Donna, these are the guys." Sam introduced her.  
  
"Hi Donna, I'm Cole. I've known Sam for years. Nice to meet you." Cole said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Donna replied.  
  
"I'm Terry. I've known Sam since our days at Princeton and I got all kinds of dirt on him." Terry told her.  
  
"I'd be very interested to here the dirt on Sam." Donna said with a smile.  
  
"Guys, don't scare her off." Sam said.  
  
Donna liked all of Sam's friends and they seemed to like her. She chatted with the women while Sam and his friends went over to act like men by the fire.  
  
  
"Hey." Sam said sitting down beside her.  
  
"Hi. This is great. Everyone is really nice." Donna said.  
  
"I'm glad you're having a great time." Sam smiled.  
  
  
The party went on for hours and lasted until the beach patrol shut them down. Sam, being the gentleman that he was, walked Donna back to her room.  
  
"What time is your flight?" Sam asked.  
  
"I fly out at 1 p.m. What time are you leaving?" Donna asked.  
  
"I have a 5 p.m. flight out. Do you need me to drive you to the airport?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, I already made arrangements for that, but thanks for offering." Donna smiled.  
  
"Then I will see you at the office on Monday. Have a safe trip home." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks. You too." Donna said and shut the door.  
  
  
The trips home were safe and calm. Donna looked at the pictures from her trip and smiled. She'd had a good time with Sam. He was a great friend and she was gonna need all the friends she could with the soon to be Grand Jury Investigation.  
  
Sam was at his home and looking at the pictures he'd snapped. He was glad that he'd run into Donna. They were close and he thought of her as a special friend. She'd been the one to take care of his best friend after the shooting and that ranked her pretty high in the line of his friends. He knew that the vacation time Josh had given her had been a ruse. Josh wanted her out of Washington and to enjoy some time to herself before she was subpoenaed and subjected to endless questioning and accusations.  
  



End file.
